Iniciación
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Sakura y sus amigas asisten a la fiesta de fin de año organizada por Tenebraes, la fraternidad más antigua del campus, sin sospechar los misteriosos ritos que se esconden tras una inocente fiesta/Ayudame/Lo siento, Sakura. Tú eres mi iniciación...
1. Chapter I

**capítulo I:**

**.**

**.**

**INICIACIÓN**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apresuras más el paso, hace cerca de dos horas que oscureció en veinte minutos será el toque de queda y no te dejarán entrar a tu dormitorio.

El campus es aterrador durante la noche y hasta escuchas pasos que te siguen pero al voltear, no ves nada. Apretas más los libros contra tu pecho y nuevamente apresuras el paso, ya casi parece que corres en lugar de caminar, el viento frío tira tus cabellos hacía atrás y tus zapatos resuenan en la acera.

—Cuidado, bonita—

—¡Ah!— Gritas sujetando tu pecho y observas a los dos idiotas que se ríen de ti.

—No gritabas tanto anoche en mi cama, Sakura— Murmura el pelirrojo con sorna.

Ni siquiera te detienes a desmentirlo, no vale la pena. Pasas de Deidara y Sasori y continúas tu camino, poco te importa el par de imbéciles que -por desgracia- están en tu mismo año y que para tener veinte años, se comportan como niños de quince.

La verdad que cuando pasaste a la universidad creíste que sería distinta a la secundaria y lo fue, solo que peor. Pues si bien ya en los últimos años de secundaria muchos hablaban del tema sexo, alcohol y drogas, era mucha palabra y pocos actos, cosa completamente distinta en la universidad y admitamoslo, haz ido a demasiadas fiestas universitarias como para negar que el sexo y la droga son moneda corriente allí.

Ya no son niños, ya no son adolescentes que juegan a ser adultos, no, ahora son hombres y mujeres que saben a que se enfrentan.

Suspiras una vez dentro del edificio de tu fraternidad y por la ventana observas la oscuridad del campus, juras que alguien esta siguiéndote pero eres demasiado obsesiva y de seguro fue tu imaginación.

—¡Frentezota!— Chilla tu compañera de dormitorio cuando ponés un pie dentro y observas todas sus maletas ya echas a un lado de la cama.

—Aún falta una semana, cerda— Murmuras divertida dejando los libros en el escritorio, pero no niegas que hasta tu ya haz echo las maletas para poder pasar los tres meses de vacaciones en tu casa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya quiero volver a Kyoto— Murmura la rubia —Te ves pálida—

—Ah... No es nada—

Ella solo se encoge de hombros y continua armando la maleta, en una semana las clases terminan y volverás a Kyoto con tu familia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A la mañana siguiente te levantaste muy angustiada y agitada, no sabías a que se debía eso pero tenías un pésimo presentimiento, Ino te grito desde el baño que se hacía tarde y ambas caminaron por el campus al edificio principal.

—Hey, allí esta tu novio— Se burlo Ino señalando al azabache con la cabeza.

—Cállate— Murmuraste sonrojada.

Allí a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, lo conocíste a principio de año, cuando realizaron los grupos de integración, te había tocado con él y un rubio hiperactivo, te sentías sumamente atraída hacía él y sabías que no eras la única, pero no podías olvidar que él era el hermanito pequeño de tu peor pesadilla.

—Jamás estaría con el hermano del idiota de Itachi, seguro son iguales—

—Debes superar eso— Te aconsejo Ino, pero simplemente no podías olvidar lo que te hizo —Vamos, apresurate— Dijo Ino antes de emprender marcha al edificio y tú solo observaste como Sasuke y sus amigos murmuraban y se reían de forma sádica.

Un escalofrío recorrio tu espina dorsal y sin quererlo tus ojos chocaron con los de Itachi, este sonrió de lado y paso su lengua de forma sensual por sus labios, frunciste el ceño y le mandaste una mirada envenenada -que no funciono- mientras te alejabas de él.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Una fiesta?— Murmuras sentada en tu cama mientras observas como tus amigas corretean por el dormitorio.

—Si, frentezota— Repite Ino como si fueras retardada —La fiesta de fin de año ¡Ya vistete!—

—No iré— Aseguras mientras te recuestas boca arriba en la cama.

Ino y Tenten te miran como si estuvieras loca y continúan tirando ropa para todos lados mientras acaban de lacear su cabello.

—Anda, Sakura, ven conmigo— Susurra con voz suave Hinata mientras se sienta a tu lado —No me dejes sola con ellas— Suplica, miras sus aperlados ojos y suspiras, no te negaras a ella y lo sabes.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Genial!

Esto es verdaderamente genial, hace dos horas llegaron a la bendita fiesta y Tenten e Ino se fueron alegando que irían por galanes. Hinata te hubiera echo companía sino fuera porque al fin el rubio cabeza hueca del que esta enamorada le hizo caso.

—Sakura— Escuchas detrás de ti.

—Temari ¿Cómo estás?—

—Ansiosa de graduarme— Murmura emocionada mientras le da un trago a su vaso color rojizo.

Temari es una de tus mejores amigas, te lleva dos años y tiene la suerte de al fin graduarse, no es que estés muy apurada pero... Si, estás apurada por largarte de la universidad.

—¿Te diviertes?— Murmura la rubia, tú solo asientes con la cabeza —Elegirán nuevo presidente de fraternidad— Dijo Temari señalando con la cabeza a los _**Tenebraes **_la fraternidad más antigua del campus.

—¿Quién será el rey de los idiotas?— Susurraste mientras terminabas tu trago y escuchaste la risa baja de Temari.

—Debo irme pero cuidate ¿Si?— Te dijo en tono preocupado y se alejo de tí.

Te quedaste observando el camino que tomo la rubia y fruncíste el entrecejo ¿Por qué te había dicho eso y te miro tan preocupada?

Sentíste el escalofrío recorrer tu espalda, el idiota del _barman_ había pasado el vaso congelado por ella mojando tu delicada blusa negra en el proceso.

—¿Qué le pasa?— Te quejaste dando media vuelta.

El _barman _sonrió de lado de forma tétrica y dejo el vaso frente a ti.

—Cortesía de la casa— Dijo en tono seductor.

—No, gracias—

—Anda, es un trago gratis. No se rechazán los tragos gratis— Volvío a murmurar con voz ronca y seductora.

Y sabías que si Ino estuviera ahí ya le habría sacado el número al _barman_ y te habría recriminado lo mojigata que puedes llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones. Tomaste el vaso entre tus manos, aún tenías tus dudas pero ¿Qué más daba? Y llevaste el trago a tu boca tomando un pequeño sorbo, no era muy fuerte, aunque tampoco era el trago con menos alcohol -si, el alcohol era, es y será siempre tu débilidad- sin más, empezaste a beberlo.

Con Ino siempre solías beber mucho, aunque nunca llegaban al punto de emborracharse tanto de olvidar que hicieron.

Al acabar tu trago sentíste un leve mareo, tus pies se enredaron cuando intentaste dar el primer paso y sentíste como empezabas a sudar frío.

Tomaste el bolso de arriba de la barra y el _barman _volvió a sonreír arrogante y superior, caminaste esquivando personas -quienes te miraban con lástima y burla, pensando quizás en lo que te habías fumado- hasta llegar al baño. La luz dio de lleno con tu rostro mareándote aún más de lo que estabas, observaste tu pálido rostro en el espejo del baño y juntaste un poco de agua fría en tus manos, mojaste tu rostro y tu nuca y respiraste profundo.

Jamás te habías sentido tan mal en tu vida.

Todo te daba vueltas y sentías ganas de vomitar, de seguro era el echo de que bebíste sin comer nada.

Te recostaste en la pared y te escurriste por ella hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, respiraste profundo varias veces mientras cerrabas tus ojos e intentaste tomar el celular de tu bolso, en vano, ya que no estaba allí.

Diste gracias por haber venido de jean y así poder sentarte más cómoda mientras cerrabas los ojos y respirabas intentando sentirte mejor.

Comenzaste a ver borroso y solo pudiste ver una sombra acercarse despacio a ti, mientras se agachaba a tu lado, intentaste ver quien era, pero fue inútil veías demasiado borroso, solo podías distinguir una mancha oscura que se había arrodillado a tu lado mientras acariciaba lentamente tu mejilla.

—Ayudame— Dijiste antes de caer desmayada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Despertaste mareada y dolorida, tu cabeza te palpitaba mientras intentaste sentarte en algo suave donde hacía unos minutos yacías inconsciente. Abriste los ojos despacio aún sosteniendo tu cabeza con una mano, estabas en una vieja y sucia habitación, demasiado oscura, solo la luz de la luna -que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana abarrotada en la pared a tu izquierda- iluminaba el lugar, te encontrabas sobre un viejo y sucio colchón, algunas gotas de agua caían desde el techo y eran el único sonido que podías escuchar en esa vacía habitación.

Tu cerebro demoro unos minutos en recalcular donde te hallabas y que había pasado, lo último que recordabas era haberte desmayado en la fiesta de fin de año y luego... Nada.

—¿Hola?— Dijiste y tu voz se escucho rasposa y quebrada.

El miedo recorrío tu cuerpo y sentiste unas inmensas ganas de llorar, te levantaste despacio y tiraste los zapatos de taco a medio camino.

—¡Hola! ¿Quién esta allí?— Gritaste acercándote a la puerta metálica —¡Ayúdenme!— Volviste a gritar apretando tus manos a los pequeños barrotes.

Te volviste y observaste la habitación, en un rincón estaba el viejo y sucio colchón con unas mantas, una silla con algo de ropa, distinguiste un ajustado y corto vestido verde de lentejuelas que jamás en tu vida usarías y junto a él unos altos zapatos de taco aguja del mismo color. Había una bañera, un inodoro y un lava manos, un viejo espejo roto y algunas cosas de aseo personal.

—¿Qué mierda es esto?—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter II

**capítulo II:**

**.**

**.**

**INICIACIÓN**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino llegó a su dormitorio bastante cansada esa madrugada, los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir y sus pies palpitaban por los tacos aguja que llevaba. Su perfecta y bien peinada coleta se encontraba deshecha y sus cabellos caían desprolijamente en su rostro pálido y ojeroso, debajo de sus ojos tenía unas manchas negras, producto del maquillaje corrido, la ropa algo desarreglada y los ojos los mantenía cerrados por el mareo que poseía.

Se quito los zapatos tirandolos lejos y escuchando el ruido sordo al caer por algún lado, observo la cama de enfrente, Sakura aún no había llegado.

—Zorra— Murmuro divertida.

De seguro su amiga había conseguido algún bombón y la estaba pasando de lo lindo ahora.

Con ese pensmaiento se acosto boca abajo mientras sonreía imaginando con quien se había ido su amiga.

—Ojalá sea el Uchiha menor— Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenten apresuro más el paso mientras era seguida por la pequeña Hinata, su rostro estaba pálido -más de lo normal- y cargaba unas ojeras de color viólaceo debajo de los ojos. Una vez llegaron al dormitorio de sus amigas, Tenten comenzó a golpear la puerta con su puño, uno a uno, los golpes eran más fuertes que el anterior y en su acción se mostraba su preocupación y ansiedad.

Ino se despertó como al cuarto golpe, su cabeza martillaba y sentía una punzada en medio de la cabeza con cada golpe que daban en la puerta, camino con los ojos cerrados hasta la puerta, su cabello estaba enmarañado y enredado, el maquillaje corrido por su rostro y aún conservaba la ropa del día anterior.

—¿Qué?— Chillo al abrir la puerta.

Tenten no contestó paso rápido al interior del dormitorio y observo la cama echa y vacía de la pelirrosa.

—¿Sakura?— Murmuro Hinata mientras su manos comenzaban a temblar, un muy mal presentimiento albergaba su pecho.

Ino suspiro y camino a la cama nuevamente.

—De seguro esta en la cama de algún universitario— Murmuro indiferente mientras se echaba en la cama boca arriba.

—Es extraño— Murmuro Tenten sentándose en la cama de Sakura.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó nuevamente el número de Sakura, tal como hacía varias horas la pelirrosa no contesto. Si bien, aún era "temprano" -pasado el mediodía- considerando que anoche hubo fiesta, la pelirrosa no era de desaparecer así y mucho menos luego de lo que Itachi intentó hacerle.

Ino suspiro y se levanto de la cama, por lo visto no volvería a dormir.

—Tranquila— Murmuro acomodando su rubio cabello con los dedos —Sakura sabe cuidarse muy bien— Dijo pero poco a poco la preocupación comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

¿Y si algo le había pasado a Sakura?

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Temari la vio anoche, unos amigos dicen que la vieron algo pálida y mareada y luego, nada— Comentó Tenten mientras contraía su rostro en una mueca de preocupación.

Ino se quedo callada, Hinata comenzó a hipar y unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Ay, no, Hinata— Exclamó Ino mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra —Tranquila, Sakura esta bien, ya verás— La consoló mientras la abrazaba.

Tenten frunció el ceño marcando nuevamente al móvil de la pelirrosa sin éxito.

—Ella estará bien— Susurro la rubia, más para si que para la pequeña pelinegra.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Saquenme de aquí!— Gritó Sakura mientras golpeaba la puerta de metal.

Su corazón latía muy rápido y su vista se nublaba de vez en cuando a causa de las lágrimas, mordió su labio inferior evitando llorar y dio un golpe fuerte en la puerta metálica.

—¡Ah!— Grito al sentir el dolor atravesar su brazo por el golpe que había dado —Mierda— Se quejo.

Apretó su mano contra su vientre y apoyó la espalda en la pared mientras se resbalaba por esta, hasta acabar sentada en el frío suelo. Su cuerpo convulsiono y las lágrimas salieron sin permiso.

Estaba perdida y sola.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado acurrucada contra la pared, su mano se había hinchado y había adquirido un color rojizo casi morado.

—Mierda— Se quejo presionando su mano contra su abdomen.

El chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta la sacó de sus pensamientos, el corazón de Sakura se alboroto, se alejo a gatas de la puerta escondiéndose detrás del colchón.

—¿Quién... Quién esta allí?— Murmuro asustada.

La puerta acabo de abrirse y la potente luz que entraba del pasillo la cegó por unos segundos. Pestaño varias veces y fijo la vista en la alta fugura frente a ella. Era alto, fuerte y fornido, llevaba una sudadera oscura y la capucha cubría su rostro.

Lo vio avanzar unos pasos ingresando a la habitación, el ruido de la puerta al ser azotada la despertó de su estado catatónico.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Pregunto alzando la voz en un intento de sonar segura.

Él no contesto solo se acercó más a ella a paso lento. Sakura tomo aliento juntando aire en sus pulmones y valentía en su cuerpo, se levanto de golpe del suelo frío y corrió con todas su fuerzas a a puerta.

No alcanzó a llegar a medio camino cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la lanzó contra el viejo colchón.

La cabeza de la chica golpeo el duro suelo al caer dejándola aturdida por unos segundos, qué él aprovecho para acercarse y posarse sobre el frágil cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

—No— Susurro asustada —¡Suéltame!—

—Shh— Susurro a su oído —Quietita—

No pudo reconocer su voz a causa del miedo y el dolor, pero sabía que la conocía, la había escuchado muchas veces, ese tono tan arrogante y soberbio, jamás lo olvidaría.

—No, no, no— Repitió llorando —¡No!— Chillo al sentir un objeto puntiagudo y filoso recorrer su cuerpo.

Lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y sintió el afilado objeto romper su jean, lucho, grito, rogó por ayuda, pero nadie la salvó.

—Por favor— Murmuro cerrando los ojos.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada— Susurro ronco contra su oído, sintió su nariz en su cuello y luego su lengua recorrió la mejilla de Sakura —Aunque ganas no me faltan— Se burló de ella.

Sakura tembló y cerró los ojos muy fuerte aguantando en vano las lágrimas.

Cuando él se fue Sakura suspíro aliviada, no había logrado hacerle nada, aunque ella no estaba muy segura si no lo logro o simplemente no quiso hacerle algo más.

Su ropa quedó desgarrada, su jean estaba cortado y roto y su linda blusa estaba echa tiras mostrando todo sus sostén negro de encaje. Tomó el vestido de lentejuelas verde de arriba del colchón, él se lo había arrojado cuando se marcho, lo llevó a su pecho y lo apretó con odio y rabia contenida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Es alta, bonita, ojos claros y cabello rosado— Resitó Ino.

—No, lo siento, no la he visto— Dijo el chico dando media vuelta y alejándose de ellas.

Ino apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza. Eran las diez de la noche, ya estaba oscuro y Sakura no había dado señales de vida en todo el día. Hacía cuatro horas que recorrían el campus preguntando por Sakura pero nadie la había visto, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

—Disculpen— Llamó Ino a un grupo de jovencitas —¿Han visto a Sakura Haruno? Es alta, pelirrosa y tiene ojos claros— Volvió a insistir la rubia.

—La vi a noche en al fiesta en Tenebraes, pero hoy no la he visto— Contesto una joven de ojos caramelo —¿Porqué le paso algo malo?— Pregunto asustada.

—No, nada, gracias— Respondió rápido Tenten.

—Tranquila Ino, la encontraremos— Murmuro Tenten una vez alejadas del grupo de chicas.

—Deberíamos ir... Ir a la policía— Dijo Hinata comenzando a llorar.

Agacho la cabeza y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

—Si, creo que debe-—

—No— Interrumpió Ino —Ella no... Ella no puede... No, a Sakura no...— Ino no pudo seguir hablando, sus lágrimas le ganaron y tuvo que morder con fuerza su labio inferior evitando soltar algún gemido de dolor.

Tenten apretó los puños con fuerza y abrazó a la rubia y la pelinegra.

—Tranquilas, ella estará bien—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Acómodo su cabello con sus dedos y tirito de frío por el corto y ajustado vestido que la cubría, más bien era un trozo de tela envuelto a su cuerpo, no poseía breteles y le llegaba casi debajo del trasero.

Caminaba en círculos por la habitación, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus tacos al chocar contra el suelo.

El chirrido de la puerta la alerto y se puso en posición de defensa, observo detenidamente la puerta, esta se abrió poco a poco y tal como ocurrió anteriormente la potente luz del pasillo la cegó, pestaño repetidas veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz y nuevamente vio una figura parada en la puerta.

Era un hombre, de eso no había duda.

Pero no era el mismo de hace rato, este si bien vestía igual, con una sudadera oscura y una capucha que tapaba su rostro, se veía un poco más bajo y menos fornido, pero no por ello menos peligroso.

Sakura tembló con cada paso que dio el sujeto acercándose a ella pero aún así, ella no retrocedió ni siquiera un centímetro.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?— Pregunto con valentía alzando el tono de voz.

—Shh— Susurro acariciando el cabello rosado de la chica frente a él.

Sakura tembló y cerró los ojos.

Él tomó un menchón de su largo cabello y lo llevo a su nariz, sintiendo el dulce aroma a cerezos que desprendía. Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que al fin la tenía en sus manos.

Sakura apretó los párpados con asco al sentir la suave caricia en su mejilla y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¡Bastardo!— Grito intentando golpearlo.

Él esquivo el golpe y la tomó de la muñeca, la empujo con fuerza y Sakura gritó al sentir su espalda chocar contra la fría pared.

—No— Murmuro con asco al sentir el cuerpo masculino presionar el suyo contra la pared.

Sus senos rozaban el pecho masculino cada vez que respiraba y sentía su erección rozar su bajo vientre.

La luz de la luna se filtro por la pequeña y abarrotada ventana a su lado, iluminó primero a Sakura y luego al chico que tenía enfrente, su pálidez, sus ojos negros, su cabello azabache con destellos azules.

—Sasuke— susurro con un ligero alivio, olvidándose de todo lo que él le había echo —Ayúdame—

—Lo siento, Sakura— Comentó con desdén —Tú eres mi iniciación—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, demore en escribir este capítulo y cuando lo tuve pronto fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capitulo.

Pero le agradezco muchisimo a Mel Uchiha Way que fue quien se comunico conmigo y me ayudo subir el capítulo y resolver el problema. Muchas gracias.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por esperar, gracias por leer y por las alertas y favoritos.

Este es un mini-fic que llevará no más de cinco capítulo y el tres ya lo tengo listo así que no demoraré mucho.

Nuevamente lamento la demora.

Pase por mis otros fics: Mariposas, Recuerdos de cristal y Apology.

Besos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter III

**capítulo III:**

**.**

**.**

**INICIACIÓN**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_Itachi— Murmuro la pelirrosa mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo —Itachi— Volvió a llamarlo. _

_Escucho algunos pasos y ruidos y se apretó contra la pared evitando ser vista, dio unos pasos más._

—_¡Sakura!—_

—_¡Ah!— Chilló mientras se sujetaba el pecho con una mano por el susto —Itachi— Lo_

_regaño mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo._

_Él soltó una carcajada y la abrazo pro la cintura._

—_Ya, tonta. Soy yo— Le dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios —Ven, vamos— La jaló del brazo guíandola por la oscuridad de los pasillos._

_Estaban en los corredores de la antigua e inmensa fraternidad de __**Tenebraes. **_

—_Itachi— Murmuro en cuanto ingresaron a una habitación._

_Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a deborar su labios mientras la empujaba contra la pared._

_Hacia dos meses que salían, ella tenía dieciocho años y era una brillante estudiante de primero de medicina, él tenía veintiuno, era inteligente, atractivo y deportista, todo un excelente combo._

—_Itachi— Se quejo —Para, Itachi— Se removió inquieta entre sus brazos._

_Si bien Itachi le gustaba y mucho, aún no estaba segura de hacer el amor con él, hacía dos meses que salían y ella jamás había estado con nadie. Quería que todo fuera... Perfecto._

_Él no la escuchó, la apretó con más fuerza entre la pared y su cuerpo y mordisqueo su blanquecino cuello._

—_¡Detente, Itachi!— Grito empujandolo por el pecho._

—_¡¿Qué te ocurre?— Esta vez fue él quien grito._

—_Que no quiero eso me ocurre— Murmuro Sakura cruzándose de brazos._

—_Maldita zorra— Susurro —Dos meses, dos meses aguantando tus cursilerias y ni siquiera me dejas tocarte— Le reclamó gritando._

—_¿Eso es lo único que quieres?— Preguntó sorperendida, él no era así._

—_Claro que es lo úncio que quiero— Murmuro entre dientes —Ahora calmate y quedate quietita— Susurro acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura._

_Sakura sonrió pícara y apoyo sus manos en los hombros masculinos, Itachi sonrió de lado y Sakura se acercó a besarlo, él cerró los ojos pero lo único que sintió fue el fuerte golpe entre sus piernas._

—_¡Maldita!— Grito sujetando la zona adolorida con sus manos._

—_Eres un enfermo— Lo insulto mientras lo veía retorciendose en el suelo por el dolor —Jamás me acostaría con un poco hombre como tú, ni siquiera puedo creer que haya salido contigo por dos meses— Comentó acercándose a la puerta —¡Púdrete Itachi!— Gritó azotando la puerta._

_Itachi miró con odio la puerta ya cerrada y juró vengarse de esa perra rosada._

_Nadie rechaza a Itachi Uchiha._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dos años... Dos años demoro en planear la forma de humillar a esa perra de cabello rosa y su estúpido hermano menor sería la pieza clave para lograr vengarse de ella. Porque Sakura Haruno siempre sería de él y ella regresaría arrastrandose a sus pies y él, como buen hombre que es, la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—Estúpido hermano pequeño_—_ Murmuro burlón con una sonrisa de lado mientras bebía un trago de whisky.

Observo fijamente la pantalla de la televión frente a él y lazó una carcajada.

—Cerezo_—_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Sueltame!_—_ Gritó intentando salvarse de las garras del Uchiha menor.

Por lo visto no solo se parecían físicamente.

—Quieta_—_ Murmuro sujetandola de la cintura _—_Esto te gustará_—_ Aseguró burlón con una sonrisa de lado.

¿Qué le ocurría a esos dos idiotas con ella?

La empujo con fuerza y golpeó su espalda contra la pared.

—¡Ah!_—_ Chilló Sakura al sentir su espalda chocar con el duro concreto.

Sasuke la apretó entre su cuerpo y la pared y beso su cuello.

—No_—_ Murmuro.

Él no la escucho, la lanzó con fuerza contra el colchón, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo al caer. Ella cayó aturdida al sucio colchón, él se subió sobre ella tomándola de ambas muñecas y llevándolas arriba de la cabeza de ella.

—Tal parece que disfrutaré mucho de mi iniciación_—_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Aquí tiene una foto_—_ Murmuro Ino entregándole una vieja foto de ella y Sakura abrazadas.

La habían sacado a inicio de año cuando recién habían llegado a cursar su tercer año en la universidad.

—Gracias_—_ Murmuro el policía observando aquella foto _—_Iniciaremos la búsqueda_—_

—Muchas gracias_—_ Dijo Tenten acompañando a los policas a la salida.

—Si llegan a llamar avísenos inmediatamente, hasta luego_—_ Se despidió el joven policía.

Tenten asintió y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

—Tranquila, Sakura aparecerá_—_ Murmuro intentando convencer más a si misma que a las demás.

—Si, ella estará bien, ya lo verán_—_ Dijo Ino apretando las manos sobre su regazo.

Se secó la lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, tenía que ser fuerte, por Sakura, tenía que estar bien, Sakura volvería y todo esto sería una horrible pesadilla.

—Hinata no llores, Sakura-chan estará bien, pronto aparecerá_—_ La consoló el rubio abrazándola por los hombros.

En otro momento Hinata estaría hiperventilando y apunto de desmayarse pero el momento era tenso y la gravedad de la situación evitaba pensar en un tema tan trivial.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun_—_ Susurro secando sus lágrimas.

Naruto la miró con ternura y beso su frente.

—Ella estará bien_—_

—Ino ¿A dónde vas?_—_ Pregunto Tenten mientras veía a Ino ponerse un abrigo.

—Debo ir a buscarla, ya no puedo estar más aquí_—_ Dijo histérica.

—La policía dijo que llamaría_—_ Murmuro Naruto.

—Entonces ustedes quedense aquí, yo iré a buscarla_—_ Aseguro Ino acercándose a la puerta.

—Yo iré contigo_—_ Aseguro Tenten _—_Ustedes esperen por la llamada de la policía_—_ Les dijo a Naruto y Hinata.

—Llamenos cualquier cosa_—_ Susurro Hinata con la voz quebrada.

—Ustedes también_—_ Les dijo Tenten cerrando la puerta.

Sakura estaba bien, tenía que estar bien.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Sasuke_—_ Lo llamo, él no le contesto y siguió mordiendo su cuello _—_No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir_—_

—¿Quién dijo que iba a arrepentirme?_—_ Pregunto con íronia.

—Maldito_—_ Susurro apretando lo dientes, el rió por lo bajo _—_¡Maldito!_—_ Grito nuevamente pero esta vez logró golpearlo con su rodilla entre las piernas.

Sasuke se doblo de dolor quitándose de encima de ella, Sakura se levanto de prisa del colchón y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta abriendola de prisa. Tambaleó varias veces a causa de los altos zapatos, se detuvo unos segundos quitándoselos de prisa.

—¡Sakura!_—_ Gritó Sasuke detrás de ella.

Sakura tiró los zapatos al suelo y emprendió una carrera, en menos de un segundo Sasuke la había alcanzado y tomado de la cintura logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo, en el forcejeo ella apoyo sus codos en el suelo y logró arrastrarse soltándose del agarre masculino. Lo miró a los ojos y le dio una patada en medio del rostro.

Sasuke sintió el dolor recorrer su nariz tras la patada de la chica, soltó el tobillo de Sakura y llevo sus manos a la nariz, algunas pequeñas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos por el ardor y dolor que sentía en el tabique de la nariz.

—Mierda_—_

Sakura aprovecho ese momento para levantarse, tomó un zapato del suelo y corrió perdiendose entre los oscuros pasadizos de ese lugar. Doblo por varios corredores y en su afán por huir solo lograba perderse aún más.

—Sakura_—_ Escucho su nombre a lo lejos _—_Sakura_—_ Volvió a escuchar su llamado con voz burlona y arrogante.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era él, él que le rompió el vestido, él que la secuestro aquella noche. Era... Itachi Uchiha.

Apretó el zapato contra su pecho y se arrincono contra la pared.

—Sakura_—_ Volvió a llamarla a medida que avanzaba por los corredores.

No pensaba dejarla escapar.

—Sakura_—_ Su voz estaba cada vez más cerca y Sakura ya se había cansado de huir, tenía que enfrentarlo, como lo hizo hace dos años.

—Cerecito_—_

Como un cazador en busca de su presa, su sola voz le causa un inmenso terror a la chica, pero Sakura sabía que solo podía huir de allí de dos formas, una que la dejaran ir, cosa que la veía bastante imposible, dos... Luchar.

—Vamos, cerecito, sal de donde quieras que estés_—_

Los pasos resonaron por el corredor acercándose a ella, Sakura apretó el zapato entre sus manos, dejando el tacón de afuera para poder golpearlo con el.

—¡Sakura!_—_

—¡Maldito desgraciado!_—_ Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba a Itachi en la cabeza con el tacón del zapato.

Ella tiró el zapato al suelo una vez lo golpeó y corrió en dirección opuesta. Itachi sintió el tibio líquido bajar desde su frente hasta su mejilla, se llevo la mano a la zona adolorida y observo como se teñia de rojo... Sangre.

—Perra_—_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura seguía corriendo en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada y el miedo y la desesperación la estaban traicionando. Su corazón latía apresurado, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado y las lágrimas ya bañaban su rostro. Sus piernas ya no daban más y las gotas de sudor caían desde su frente hasta su mentón.

El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, seguía sola y perdida, pero al menos ya sabía quienes eran sus captores.

Ahogó un sollozo y respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba tranquilizarse, se concentró en escuchar algún sonido que indicarán que ellos estaban cerca.

Nada.

Suspiro más tranquila.

Apretó la tela brillante de su vestido con sus manos y lo acomodo un poco, ya que se había subido por la pelea y la corrida.

Apoyo su espalda contra la pared observando a todos lados y camino despacio por los corredores sin despegarse ni un centímetro de la pared, sentía el frío en su espalda y en sus pies desnudos y como su corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza, hasta el punto de pensar que se saldría de su pecho o tendría un infarto.

Itachi había jurado vengarse de ella por haberlo rechazado y humillado, pero jamás pensó que esa sería la manera de vengarse ¿Qué planeaban? ¿Matarla y violarla entre los dos? ¿Torturarla hasta que le pidiera perdón?

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y pensar que alguna vez creyó amar a Itachi.

—¡Te tengo!_—_

No sabe como, ni cuando, pero ya se encontraba en los brazos del Uchiha menor.

—¡Sueltáme!_—_ Chillo intentando soltarse de su agarre.

—Esta vez no te me escapas, molesta_—_ Dijo él apretando los dientes.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos, destellaban furia, pagaría muy caro haber intentado escapar.

Ella quiso luchar, correr, pero Sasuke la empujó con fuerza y lo único que sintió fue el fuerte golpe en su cabeza cuando se estrelló contra la pared.

Perdió el conocimiento y su cuerpo fue cayendo poco a poco al suelo mientras cerraba los ojos. Sasuke se apresuró y la tomo en brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Lástima que seas tú_—_ Murmuro _—_Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido de otra forma_—_ Dijo cargandola suavemente mientras se dirigían nuevamente a la habitación.

Otra vez, había caído en las garras del tigre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer, esta vez no demore casi nada.

Pronto tendré la continuación de "Apology" y "Mariposas" ya que cuando este fic y "Mariposas" terminen planeo publicar un fic nuevo también SasuSaku que se llamará, sino lo cambio, "Crónicas de un suicidio anunciado"

Sin más que molestar, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Nos leemos Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter IV

**capítulo IV:**

**.**

**.**

**INICIACIÓN**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Despertó dolorida y confundida, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y contracturado.

—Ah— Se quejo mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

Una fuerte punzada en medio de la frente la hizo quejarse de dolor, intento llevarse las manos a la zona dolorida pero estas estaban atadas con una soga sobre su cabeza. Frunció el ceño y sintió la profunda herida que tenía en medio de su frente rodeada de sangre seca que también se encontraba en parte de su mejilla izquierda.

—Maldición— Susurro por la bajo intentando en vano soltarse las manos.

Era la segunda vez que despertaba en la misma habitación, dolorida y confundida.

—Si prometes no escapar, te suelto—

El sonido de su voz la alertó provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral, frunció el ceño sintiendo el dolor en la herida al abrirse y volteó el rostro.

—Vete al diablo— Fue su respuesta.

Él rió por lo bajo, Sakura le gustaba y mucho, desde inicio de año, cuando la conocío y realizaron aquel trabajo en equipos, él, ella y el idiota de Naruto. Era terca, orgullosa, bonita e inteligente, pero Itachi siempre le había prohibido acercarse a ella y no pensaba perder la oportunidad de ser el líder de _**Tenebraes**_, la más antigua y respetada universidad del campus solo por una calentura con la mujer de su hermano.

La vio allí acostada en ese viejo colchón, Itachi dijo que para ser líder de _**Tenebraes**_ primero debía pasar una iniciación, podía y debía hacer lo que quisiera con la chica de esa habitación, más bien, era como un pequeño regalito, un juguete, así sabrían que él no se rebaja a meros sentimentalismos. Su sorpresa vino cuando descubrió que la chica no era nadie más que Sakura Haruno, la ex de su hermano mayor. Era bien sabido que Sakura era, es y siempre sería de Itachi Uchiha y todo aquel que se intentaba acercar a ella acababa en el hospital, cortesía de Itachi Uchiha ¿Y ahora, se la entregaba en bandeja de plata?

Muy extraño.

Pero eso no quitaba el echo de que Sakura le gustaba y mucho y quería, no, necesitaba hacerla suya y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— Susurro con la voz quebrada.

—Porque puedo— Fue su cínica respuesta.

Acaricio sus piernas denudas con la yema de sus dedos, el vestidito se le había subido y dejaba a la vista unas bragas negras de encaje.

—No— Susurro ella cuando las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron la cara interna de sus muslos.

Ella se removió inquieta, porque a pesar de todo, le gustaba y apretó las piernas en un vano intento de evitar que las caricias llegarán hasta esa zona.

—Shh, tranquila— Murmuro él acostandose a su lado.

Ella abrió los ojos por la suavidad con la que le había hablado y lo miró entre asustada y confundida. Sasuke se acercó a darle un casto beso en los labios y acaricio con cuidado la herida en medio de su frente.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó.

Y Sakura no supo si por haberla herido o por lo que planeaba hacerle.

—Por favor— Rogó la pelirrosa.

—Lo siento— Volvió a disculparse.

—¡No!—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Ino, Ino... ¡Ino!— Le termino gritando Tenten mientras intentaba alcanzar a Ino, la cual casi corría por el campus como una loca.

—Ya cálmate. No logrará nada de esta manera— Le reclamó Tenten tomando a la rubia por los hombros.

—Pero... Pero... Todo es mi culpa— Chilló Ino comenzando a llorar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tenten la abrazo con fuerza. Estaban en medio del campus a las dos de la mañana.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa— La consoló acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

—Claro que si— Insistió Ino mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior —Yo la deje sola esa noche— Se reclamó Ino —Yo debí estar con ella toda la noche—

—Ino, tranquilisate—

—¡Yo me fui, la deje, la abandone! ¡Si algo le llega a ocurrir a Sakura, no me lo perdonare nunca!— Gritó apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Ya basta!— Gritó Tenten al borde del llanto, había estado conteniendo las lágrimas todo el día pero poco a poco su fuerza se estaba retirando —Sakura esta bien. No le pasará nada. Ella tiene que estar bien— Dijo apretando los dientes y volteando la mirada evitando ver los ojos celestes de la rubia.

Ino la miró asombrada, de todas Tenten siempre había sido la más fuerte y verla quebrada y llorando era lo más horrible y el sentimiento más doloroso que Ino jamás sientio en sus veinte años.

—Sakura, tiene que estar bien— Hipo la castaña —A ella no le pudo pasar nada— Se autoconvenció mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Claro que no. La frentezota debe estar bien— Gritó Ino levantándose del suelo donde minutos antes yacía arrodillada.

—Ven, vamos a buscarla—

—Vamos—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Eres hermosa— Susurró en su oído mientras poco a poco le levantaba el vestido.

Sakura cerró los ojos, había soñado con esto desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero jamás lo soño de esta forma.

—Por favor— Volvió a rogar.

Él no la escucho, estaba muy ocupado viéndola embobado, bajo el cierre del vestido y la dejo solo en ropa interior, color negra y de encaje que se amoldaba perfecto a su torneado cuerpo.

Con razón Itachi estaba obsecionado con ella.

Se quitó los zapatos y se posó sobre ella. Se acercó a su rostro en un intentó de besarla, ella cerró los ojos con asco y dio vuelta el rostro.

—Sakura— La llamó él con voz grave y ronca.

Ella lanzó un sollozo y apretó con fuerza los párpados. Sintió las manos masculinas recorrer sus brazos y el agarre en sus muñecas fue cediendo, pronto sintió como la cuerda resbala por sus muñecas hasta acabar en el suelo. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida.

—No quiero lastimarte— Dijo Sasuke acariciando las muñecas lastimadas de la pelirrosa, que estaban rojizas por el agarre.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?— Susurro.

—A ti— Contesto él con simpleza.

Estaban demasiado cerca, Sakura podía sentir como sus alientos se entremezclaban y como la nariz de Sasuke rozaba y acariciaba la suya. Él se acercó un poco más acariciando sus labios con los de ella, fue dulce y delicado y Sakura termino cediendo al beso.

Él lo notó y sonrió para adentro.

Sakura ya era suya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apretó con fuerza el vaso de whisky en su mano y miró fijamente la pantalla. Sus ojos negros destellaban odio y rencor.

—Perra— Murmuro con odio y desprecio —A él te entregas y a mi no— Le reprocho a la pantalla del televisor plasma frente a él.

—¡Perra!— Gritó mientras lanzaba el vaso contra la pared.

Este se rompió en mil pedazos dejando una mancha en la blanca pared.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lo besos subieron poco a poco de nivel, Sasuke no quería apurarla, más ahora que era ella quien marcaba el ritmo. Sakura por su parte había olvidado todo, había dejado de pensar y solo se estaba permitiendo disfrutar las caricias y los besos del hombre que más deseaba.

Las manos expertas de Sasuke recorrían sus piernas suavemente, las manos temblorosas de Sakura por su lado le quitaron la camisa y observó embobada el marcado abdomen de Sasuke.

—Te deseo— Soltó él besando su cuello.

Tembló ante su voz, ella también lo deseaba a él, pero sabía que eso estaba mal.

Sasuke paso sus manos por la espalda de la chica llegando al broche del sotén y logró quitárselo luego de unos fallidos intentos. Paso la lengua lentamente por la aureola y mordió suavecito el pezón hinchado de la chica con su dientes.

—Ah— Gimió ella al sentir el leve y placentero dolor en su seno.

Él siguió bajando despacio por su abdomen, dépositando húmedos besos y dejando un rastro de saliva marcando su destino: La intimidad de la pelirrosa.

—Sasuke— Se alerto al sentir la respiración cálida en su bajo vientre, justo encima del elastico de su ropa interior inferior.

—Shh, no haré nada que tu no quieras— Aseguró él con esa frase tan utilizada por lo hombres en momentos como ese.

Su ropa interior se deslizo por sus piernas y acabo en alguna parte de la habitación donde él la había lanzado. La lengua experta de Sasuke paso a lo largo de la intimidad de la chica y llegó al pequeño botón de carne con el cual jugueteó con sus dientes por unos momentos.

—Ah, Sasuke— Susurró cerrando los ojos.

Él se quitó la ropa que le quedaba para poder estar en las mismas condiciones que ella y se acomodo sobre el cuerpo femenino.

—Yo solo quiero hacerte mía— Susurro.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no sabía si era el frío de la oscura habitación o solo escuchar la voz de Sasuke la que le provocaba la piel de gallina. Ella sonrió de lado y acaricio el pecho masculino, lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda sino jamás se entregaría a él.

Bajo despacio acariciando la suave y firme piel masculina con la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar al miembro masculino. Sasuke gimió por lo bajo cerrando los ojos, ella apretó el erecto pene con su mano derecha y movió la mano lentamente.

—Más rápido— Ordeno él con voz ronca y agitada.

Ella le hizo caso y presionó con más fuerza el miembro masculino aumentando el ritmo, a los pocos minutos él sujeto su mano evitando que continuara, ella lo miro confundida, quizás lo había echo mal. Ella no era una experta en esos temas.

—Quiero llegar contigo— Murmuró él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como un pedido escondido.

—Entonces hazlo— Gimió ella.

Él no espero ni un segundo, se colocó en su entrada y la penetro de una sola estocada y lo más rápido que pudo, ajeno al pequeño dolor que le había provocado al ser tan brusco.

Ella cerró los ojos aguantando el ligero dolor que sentía en su vagina, no quería decirle que era virgen, únicamente porque eso solo le interesaba a ella, a él le daría lo mismo si fuera virgen o se hubiera acostado con veinte hombres.

Ella solo lo quería a él, lo deseaba, lo amaba y eso era lo único importante.

No era como con Itachi, no, Sasuke era distinto, lo supo desde que lo conocío y lo entendió, Itachi solo le gustaba a Sasuke lo amaba.

—Sasuke— Gimió ella.

Él la penetró con más fuerza aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, una vez que ella se había acostumbrado a su invasión. Generalmente él no esperaba que la mujer se acostumbrara, solo buscaba su placer y ya, pero con esta chica todo siempre había sido muy distinto.

Cuando alguna le gustaba, se acercaba y la conquistaba, a sí de fácil. Pero Sakura era la ex de su hermano y no era una chica fácil de conseguir y eso, le gustaba aún más.

—¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!— Gimió con fuerza.

—Me encantas, Sakura, me encantas— Murmuro él con voz ronca y deseosa.

—Te amo— Se le escapó de sus rosados y agrietados labios.

Él sonrió de lado y la beso, eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Más fuerte.

Más rápido.

Y sintió las paredes vaginales aprisionar su miembro mientras eyaculaba en el interior de la chica.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_¡Sasuke!_—

—¡Perra!— Volvió a gritar Itachi mientras partía una botella de vodka contra el suelo.

Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la pantalla, donde se encontraba su hermanito menor cogiéndose a su mujer.

¿Cómo mierda había podido decirle a su hermano _**Te amo**_ cuándo a él jamás se lo dijo? Y eso que salieron dos meses.

—¡Zorra! ¡Madltita zorra!— Volvió a insultarla —¿A él si te le entregaste? Y en una sola noche, perra— Murmuro con desprecio sirviéndose un nuevo vaso de vodka.

—Pero la vas a pagar muy caro, cerezo, muy caro— Susurro dandole un gran trago a ese líquido trasparente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura abrió los ojos algo cansada, estaba desnuda y envuelta en una cobija.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo la herida de hace unas horas y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba respirar y tranquilizarse.

Miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba en un bosque, ella conocía ese lugar, era el claro del bosque que se encontraba a unos kilómetros del campus.

Se levanto despacio y vio algo de ropa tirada a su lado.

Tomó agua entre sus manos del pequeño lago y lavo su rostro, la cabeza le palpitaba y el agua entre sus manos se tiño de rojo, toco su frente sintiendo el dolor de la herida ya cerrada y los recuerdos de las últimas veinticuatro horas llegaron a ella.

La fiesta, el secuestro... Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y se levanto de prisa, tomó la ropa interior y luego se coloco un holgado pantalón deportivo gris, zapatillas blancas, una simple camiseta blanca y una sudadera negra de _**Tenebraes**_, dudo en ponérsela pero tenía demasiado frío.

No tenía idea de porque la habían dejado marchar pero lo único que quería era ver a Ino, Tenten y Hinata y marcharse lo más pronto posible de esa universidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lamento mucho la demora, me alegro mucho que el fic les gustará y les agradezco a todos y todas las que leen y muchas gracias por los reviews, son lo mejor, me animan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias también a todas su notificaciones de alertas y favoritos.

El próximo capítulo ya es el último, así que espero que les guste.

Besos, nos leemos pronto Blue Cherry.

PD: Pasen por mis otros fics "Mariposas" "Apology" y "Recuerdos de cristal"

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter V

**capítulo V:**

**.**

**.**

**INICIACIÓN**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El frío recorrió su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba por la desolada carretera. Se abrazo a si misma encogiéndose de hombros y dándose calor en esa mañana tan fría, sus manos temblaban y sus dientes martillaban a medida que avanzaba, iba mareada, ida, perdida.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras levantaba la mirada observando la entrada al campus, había llegado.

—¿Sakura?— Escucho su voz algo alejada y no sabía si era que Ino se encontraba muy lejos o era ella la que no escuchaba.

Sakura apretó los parpados con fuerza mientras agachaba la cabeza y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos delgados brazos envolver sus hombros.

—¡Sakura!— Chillo mientras lloriqueaba —No sabes lo preocupadas que nos tenías— Reprocho la rubia con voz dulce.

—Sakura-chan— Murmuro la pequeña pelinegra cerca de ellas viendo el fraternal abrazo.

—Sakura, gracias a dios— Exclamó la castaña a su lado.

Sakura aún mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus brazos descansaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Estaba aún perdida, cansada e ida como para notar el revuelo que había a su alrededor, después de que había venido la policía, casi toda la universidad se enteró que Sakura Haruno estaba perdida, pero la mayoría suponía que se había ido con alguien.

—¿Sakura?— Susurro Ino separándose de ella al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de la pelirosa.

En cuanto sintió el cuerpo de la rubia alejarse de ella, sus brazos se movieron solos, abrazando a Ino con mucha fuerza, refugiándose como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su madre.

—Abrázame— Susurro en voz muy baja y quebrada pero Ino logró escucharla.

No dijo nada, solo la apretó con más fuerza sintiendo como Sakura se quebraba entre sus brazos. Tenten y Hinata se miraron preocupadas por el estado tan quebrado de su amiga. Tenten acaricio el sedoso y ensusiado cabello de Sakura, ella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza pero no pudo evitar que un quejido de dolor escapara por entre sus labios, las lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas y lastimadas mejillas y mojaron el hombro de la rubia.

Ninguna dijo nada, Tenten continúo acariciando el rosado cabello de Sakura, en un gesto maternal, Hinata se mantuvo callada a su lado pero demostrandole a Sakura que ella siempre estaría allí e Ino la abrazó incluso con más fuerza, convirtiéndose en el ancla que atraía a Sakura a la realidad.

Todas ajenas al trumulto de gente que se había formado ante la misteriosa aparición de Sakura Haruno.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—No lo sé— Volvió a repetir Sakura de forma monotóna.

El oficial de polícia suspiro frustrado por las escuetas respuestas que esa niña daba, dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana observando el paisaje del campus desde la habitación de Ino y Sakura.

—Ah. Comencemos nuevamente— Murmuro frustrado su compañero de policía evitando que el primero perdiera la paciencia —Te drogaron y secuestraron el sábado veinte de mayo, en el baile de la fraternidad _**Tenebraes**_ ¿Correcto?— Pregunto con paciencia.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza gacha observando fijamente el suelo. Sintió como el colchón de su cama se hundía levemente a su lado, no levanto la vista pero el aroma a rosas le insinuo quien era, unos segundos después sintio la cálidez de las manos de la rubia cuando tomaron las suyas que se encontraban heladas. Tenten se encontraba más alejada, de brazos cruzados y recostada en la puerta de entrada y Hinata se encontraba sentada en la silla del escritorio, en silencio, observando el interrogatorio que ya llevaba más de cuarenta minutos.

—Despertaste en un lugar oscuro y desconocido, donde te mantuvieron secuestrada por más de veinticuatro horas— Murmuro el oficial recordando todo lo que la chica había declarado —¿Cómo lograste salir de allí?— Pregunto con impaciencia.

Había algo que esa niña no quería contar.

—No lo sé— Volvió a repetir Sakura clavando sus ojos verdes en los miel del veterano oficial —Me durmieron y desperté en el claro del bosque a unos kilómetros de aquí—

—¿Y te mantuvieron drogada las veinticuatro horas?— Preguntó el oficial que mantenía el interrogatorio.

Sakura mrodió su labio inferior con nerviosismo y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Pudiste reconocer a alguien?—

El cuerpo de la pelirosa se tensó al oír esa pregunta. Podía decirle quienes habían sido los que la secuestraron, pero valdría tan poco. Fugaku Uchiha era un respetado y reconocido político y él jamás permitiría que sus hijos se vieran envueltos en un escándalo como un secuestro, seguro dirían algo como que ella quiere dinero y que alguno de los hermanos Uchiha la dejo y por eso se invento todo eso, en cualquier situación la única perjudicada sería ella.

—No, ellos usaban máscaras— Mintió en un susurro.

—¿Recuerdas algo en especial? ¿Un árbol, un cartel, una ubicación, sonidos, algo?— Pregunto el otro oficial más joven retomando el mando del interrogatorio y volteándose para ver a Sakura.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y escucho el suspiro de cansancio del oficial.

—Creo que Sakura necesita descanzar— Dijo Tenten interviniendo en la conversación mientras se acercaba a los oficiales —Los acompaño a la salida— Comento intentando ser amable, pero estaba cansada de la presión a la que sometían a su amiga.

—Si recuerdas algo más, llamanos— Murmuro uno de los oficiales entregándole una tarjeta a la pelirosa.

—Lo haremos— Comentó Ino tomando la pequeña tarjeta con su mano al ver que Sakura no pensaba hacerlo —Buenas tardes, oficiales— Los despidio.

Una vez escucho la puerta cerrarse, Sakura suspiro con tranquilidad. Se habían ido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya habían pasado unos días, era viernes por la mañana, el último día de clases.

Sakura no había salido de su dormitorio en todos esos días, solo quería que llegará el último día de clases para poder irse a su hogar.

Los rumores como siempre habían corrido por todo el campus, alegando que la pelirosa solo quería llamar la atención y lo más probable es que se haya ido con algún chico.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su holgada sudadera verde y apresuró el paso, para llegar a la oficina del decano, lo antes posible. Debía levantar las calificaciones y acabaría el año universitario y al fin podría irse a Kyoto de una buena vez.

No iría a la fiesta de graduación de los del último año, ni mucho menos asistiría a la reunión de entrega de diplomas que se realizaría esa tarde.

No quería ver a Itachi, mucho menos quería ver a Sasuke.

Una vez que retiro las calificaciones, se retiró de la oficina con amabilidad y marcho presurosa a su habitación agradeciendo el echo de no encontrarse con nadie en el camino. No había vuelto a ver a Itachi, ni mucho menos a Sasuke, cosa que internamente agradecía y no quería hacerlo ahora que se iba. Intentaba por todos los medios olvidar lo que había pasado, olvidar la fiesta, el secuestro y el haber sido tan débil como para entregarse a un tipo como Sasuke.

Observo el cielo nublado a través de las ventanas del pasilllo y entró presurosa a su dormitorio, sintiéndose segura al estar entre esas cuatro paredes.

—¡Sakura!— Cambia esa cara, nos vamos en unas horas— Chillo Tenten mientras se tiraba sobre la cama de la pelirosa.

Si bien ella quería quedarse a la fiesta de graduación de esa noche, Sakura había dicho que se iría el viernes a las cinco de la tarde con o sin ellas.

—Hmp— Bufo la pelirosa mientras terminaba de empacar su ropa en al última maleta.

Ino y Tenten se miraron de reojo, Sakura actuaba muy extraño desde que volvió y no era para menos luego de lo que le paso, pero ella se veían nerviosa, asustada e incluso aterrada, por las noches siempre tenía pesadillas, debían dejar una luz encendida, la oscuridad la alteraba por completo, temblaba, lloraba e incluso gritaba. Ino muchas veces tuvo que pasarse a la cama de la pelirosa y abrazarla con fuerza hasta que se lograba dormir.

—¿Irás a la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas?— Pregunto Hinata sentada en la silla del escritorio.

—No lo creo— Contesto seca Sakura bajando la maleta ya cerrada y pronta de la cama y dejándola al lado de las demás, ya solo faltaba guardar las mantas y cobijas de la cama y tendría todo listo para irse.

—¡Anda, frentezota! ¡Vamos!— Grito Ino emocionada doblando ropa de su placard.

Sakura rodó los ojos y vio como Tenten, Ino y Hinata la observaban preocupadas, en los últimos días no solo la investigación para saber quien secuestro a la pelirosa estaba estancada, sino la misma Sakura se encontraba en un estado de antipatía y silencio.

—No lo sé— Susurro Sakura intentando sonreír, pero bien sabía que no lo había logrado.

—Sakura— Le habló Tenten pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de la pelirosa, intentando en vano animarla —Animate un poco, solo será una hora, los profesores darán algún estúpido y emotivo discurso sobre lo importante que es estar encerrado cuatro años en esta cárcel y los egresados recibirán sus diplomas después de soltar algunas lágrimas— Relató Tenten a modo de broma y las pocas ganas de ir de Sakura descendieron a cero.

—Además veremos a Temari— Comentó Hinata.

Y la solo mención de la rubia logró captar la atención de Sakura.

—Claro. Debemos felicitarla porque se gradúo— Chillo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Sakura recordo la noche del baile, Temari le había dicho que se cuidará, quizás era paranoica y la rubia no sabía nada, pero ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

—De acuerdo, vamos—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suspiro una vez más al entrar al teatro del edificio donde dictaban clases.

—¡Miren, allí esta Temari!— Chillo Ino tomando la mano de la pelirosa y llevandola a rastras con la otra rubia.

Temari les sonrió cuando vio a sus amigas acercarse, llevaba la túnica negra de egresados y el virrete del mismo color. Sonrió ante las cuatro chicas y poso su mirada en Sakura, esta se veía pálida y algo decaída y no era para menos luego de lo que ocurrio con ella, ya todos en la universidad se había enterado de su secuestro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Sakura?— Murmuro Temari con voz amable.

Sakura salio de sus pensamientos y observó dudosa a la rubia frente a si.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que me cuidara durante la fiesta en_** Tenebraes**_?— Murmuro y vio como las chicas se tensaban al volver a sacar ese tema a la luz.

—Otra vez, no— Murmuro Tenten —La policía encontrara a esos desgraciados Sakura— Le dijo.

—Dime, Temari— Exigió la pelirosa ignorando por completo a la castaña.

Tenten rodó los ojos y se alejo con Ino y Hinata para buscar lugar y ver la ceremonia de los egresados.

—Sakura— Susupiro Temari nerviosa —Hace unas semanas, estaba en _**Tenebraes**_ con Shikamaru, mi novio— Aclaró, Sakura asintió indicandole seguir —El toque de queda había acabdo y Shikamaru insistió en que me quedará a dormir. A media noche me desperte para ir al baño, escuche ruidos y baje, en la cocina estaban Sasuke e Itachi— Explicó.

—Continua— Exigió la pelirosa.

—Ellos... Ah... En realidad fue Itachi. Él dijo algo como... Que pagarás muy caro lo que le hiciste—

—¿No escuchaste nada más?—

—Dijeron que en la fiesta empezaba el plan— Murmuro —Pero no sé nada más—

—¡Temari!— La llamo una pelinegra desde la parte trasera del escenario —¡Ven, ya vamos a comenzar!—

—¡Ya voy!— Le grito Temari —No sé que querían pero... Cuidate mucho— Murmuro preocupada mientras la abrazaba.

Sakura sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Felicidades— Le dijo al separarse.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Estoy aburrida— Murmuro Ino.

Sakura rodó los ojos y la frase "Yo dije que no vinieramos" quiso escapar de sus labios. Hinata le hizo guardar silencio y la rubia bufo sonoramente logrando que varios se voltearan a callarla.

Sakura sonrió, esas eran sus amigas.

Llevaban cuarenta minutos escuchando discursos, viendo fotos en la pantalla gigante y ahora se encontraban terminando de entregrar los diplomas a los egresados. Sakura bostezo y paso una de sus manos por sus ojos, quería que eso acabara para poder irse.

Volteó la vista recorriendo el lugar y sus ojos chocaron contra los negros azabache que llevaba meses observando en silencio, un ligero escalofrío recorrio su espalda y comenzó a temblar levemente.

Sasuke la había estado observando desde que entro al salón, la recorrió con la vista notandola más delgada, pálida y ojerosa.

—Sasuke— Lo llamo Itachi desde detrás de las cortinas que estaban en el escenario.

Sasuke bufo desviando la vista de la chica y se acercó a su hermano.

—Ten— Murmuro el pelinegro mayor entregandole un cd —Después de mi discurso lo ponés en aquella máquina— Explicó —El video aparecerá en la pantalla gigante—

—¿Es el video?— Murmuro.

—Si— Le respondio con una sonrisa de lado mientras veía a la pelirosa entre la multitud —Ella lo pagará muy caro—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura agradeció que Sasuke se hubiera retirado pero el miedo y la ira invdió su cuerpo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para evitar ir a golpear a ese malnacido.

—Me voy— Murmuro levantándose del asiento.

—Sakura, aún no termina— Murmuro Hinata al verla alejarse.

—No me siento bien— Aseguró ya más alejada.

—_Buenos días estudiantes_— Escucho su voz detrás de ella.

Dio media vuelta y se encontro con su torcida sonrisa y sus ojos negros clavados en ella. Nuevamente sintió esa angustia apoderarse de su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas, su cabeza le gritaba que huyera que no se quedará allí, pero el miedo la había dejado completamente inmovilizada.

Itachi acabo su emotivo discurso sin despegar sus ojos de Sakura y una vez que acabo observo a su pequeño hermano. Ese pequeño estúpido había sido perfecto pra sus planes.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y apretó el botón de play, todos fijaron su vista en la pantalla gigante ubicada sobre el escenario.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparán de sus ojos cuando escucho las carcajadas a su alrededor.

¡Malditos!

Abrio los ojos dispuesta a enfrentarlos, ella ya no se dejaría pisotear más por Itachi Uchiha, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta al fijar su vista en la pantalla y una leve risa escapó de sus labios.

Itachi la observó, queriendo huir, observo el miedo en sus ojos y las lágrimas de temor, temor hacía él, pero no entendió cuando ella comenzo a reirse, volteó el rostro despacio fijando la vista en la pantalla.

¡Maldito, Sasuke!

—¡Hey, Itachi!— Le gritaron —¡Bonitas piernas!—

—¡Cállense!— Grito bajandose del escenario.

Pero el video de su debut como bailarín de balett hace diez años siguió corriendo en la pantalla gigante, provocando la risa del alumnado de la universidad.

—¡Maldito, bastardo!— Grito tomando a su pequeño hermano del cuello de la camisa.

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado al ver el rostro furico de su hermano pero no hizo ni amago de querer liberarse del agarre que Itachi ejercía sobre el cuello de su camisa.

—Sakura es mía— Siseó Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

No era idiota, sabía muy bien que su hermano mayor solo lo utilizó, él siempre quiso a Sakura, no estaba con ella porque Itachi estaba obsecionado con ella pero ahora lo había conseguido todo. Era el líder de_** Tenebraes**_, su hermano ya se había graduado de la universidad y Sakura era toda suya, lo sabía, lo amaba.

Él siempre ganaba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todos voltearona verla cuando ingrenso al salón de fiestas, vestida con un corto y sensual vestido verde esmeralda. Ino sonrió al ver a su amiga tan hermosa y Tenten agradeció que Sakura cambiará de parecer en tan poco tiempo y se hubieran quedado a la fiesta de graduación. Itachi frunció el ceño al verla contornearse hasta llegar su amigas ya pretó con fuerza el vaso de whiky entre sus manos.

¡Maldita Sakura! ¡Maldito Sasuke!

—¿Gracias?— Murmuro la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño.

Él sonrió de lado y volteo la vista. Estaban en uno de los balcones del salón de fiestas observando la hermosa vista al mar que poseía el campus.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Murmuro Sakura.

Si bien, él la había salvado de su mayor verguenza, eso no significara que confiara en él.

—Porque aquella noche me dijiste que me amabas— Comentó acercándose a ella.

Sakura dio media vuelta y sentó en la baranda de marmol. Él la observó unos minutos y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, observando la inmensa cantidad de estrellas brillar en el cielo.

—Si— Murmuro ella cortando el silencio —Si te amo, Sasuke— Aseguró con voz seria —Pero no dejare que tu o tu hermano vuelvan a usarme— Murmuro bajando del barandal y alejándose del chico.

Sakura suspiro frustrada, se suponía que se iría esa tarde. Luego del video, su ánimo cambio tanto que decidio cancelar su viaje para esa tarde y quedarse a la fiesta de graduación. Itachi no volvería a arruinar su vida. Ningún Uchiha lo haría.

—Yo... Yo te amo— Lo escucho decir.

Ella se volteó lentamente y lo vio acercarse a paso lento.

—Y no dejaré que nadie vuelva a dañarte— Aseguró.

—¿Y de ti? ¿De ti quién me protegerá?—

—Yo— Aseguró besandola.

Y Sakura no lo pudo evitar. Lo amaba, demasiado.

—Debo llevarte al calabazo para poder hacerte el amor de vuelta ¿O te conformas con mi cama?— Comentó cuando se separaron.

Sakura sonrió y sintió las suaves caricias en su espalda

—El calabazo era más morboso, pero me conformo con tu cuarto— Le siguió la broma.

Él sonrió de lado y déposito un casto beso en sus labios.

—Deberías cancelar tu viaje— Le susurro al oído —Porque no te dejaré ir por mucho tiempo—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Lamento mucho la demora.

Pero he vuelto y con el último capítulo de Iniciación.

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus alertas y favoritos.

¡GRACIAS!

Besos y pasen por mis otros fics.

Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
